noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Modified Humans
Experiment, one of the earliest experiments mentioned in the story.]] Modified Humans are Humans who have been experimented on willingly/unwillingly in order to gain power. They are frequently seen throughout the series and most, if not all have had ties to the Union at one point or another. This is due to the Union being responsible for the creation of practically all the modified humans seen thus far. Background It is unknown when the first human modification was carried out but it can be inferred that Frankenstein was one of the earlier scientists who researched human modification. He is over 820 years old and possesses incredible power, which caused him to be mistaken as a Noble until Gejutel reveals that he is actually a human. This implies that Frankenstein himself is a modified human and suggests that the first modification took place at least 820 years ago, as he is believed to have gained this power himself. The later discovery of two journals belonging to him that contained information on human modification dates back to 540 years and 130 years respectively, before the start of the series. These journals support the fact that by the time he lost them, he had already been able to carry out modification experiments as one the journals contains human modification theories that he had already tested, revised, supplemented and consolidated. About 100 years before the start of the series, the Landegre Clan leader and his wife along with the entire Loyard Clan except Seira were murdered in a trap set by Modified Humans. This seems to have sparked animosity between Nobles and Modified humans, with some Nobles now holding them in great distaste and referring to them as "things" that have given up their humanity in order to gain power. Physiology Appearance-wise, most Modified Humans look no different from regular humans except from when they use their powers. The only exceptions so far are the Infected and the robotic modified humans created by Dr. Aris. On the other hand, when those with transformation abilities activate their powers, they begin to take on the characteristics of the source of their powers. For example, when M-21 whose powers are derived from a werewolf heart implant uses his powers, he gains claws on both hands and fur on his lower arms. However, on the genetic level, they are likely to be different from a normal human as they are said to have undergone extensive genetic changes in order to enhance their abilities. This grants them physical abilities far beyond what a normal human is capable of and in other cases the ability to enhance their powers further through transformations. Modification Process Not much is known about the modification process itself as it has yet to be explicitly shown in the series. It has only been stated that Genetic changes have to be carried out on the recipient in order to enhance their abilities. However, in the case of those with transformation abilities like M-21, it can be inferred that genetic material is required from the organism on which the Modified Human's abilities will be based. In M-21's case, he was given a Werewolf's heart. Abilities and Powers All Modified Humans shown in the series thus far have been shown to possess physical capabilities beyond that of normal humans, making them much stronger, faster and more durable with much better senses. A “failure” like M-21 who had not awakened his true abilities, was able to casually overpower a trained ex-military soldier who was easily twice his size, using only one hand to bring him to his knees and slam him into a nearby vehicle. Some of them are able to react fast enough to dodge bullets. Ked and Lutai are durable enough to withstand impacts from bullets without injury and shrug them off like it was nothing. Even if they are hurt, their recovery rate is much faster than that of normal humans. Takeo’s eyesight is strong enough to allow him to accurately hit a target from several miles away with a sniper rifle. Aside from these physical enhancements, the more powerful modified humans have access to other abilities, like energy manipulation which can be manifested in the form of energy beams, force fields and so much more. Others with transformation abilities can take this one step further by transforming to gain access to new abilities or to simply enhance the power and efficiency of their existing abilities. '' General Abilities'' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Regeneration' *'Pseudo Flight' '' High Ranked Abilities'' *'Transformation ' *'Aura Manipulation ' '' Unique Abilities'' *'Cerberus Weapon ' *'Poison Manipulation (Kalvin)' *'Mind Control (M-24)' *'Absorption (Dr. Aris and Krantz )' List of Modified Humans See: Modified Human Category:Modified Human